


You can't Be Serious

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 和皇马人谈恋爱后，小梅如何应对难以置信/八卦/担忧的娘家人们春节应对亲戚盘问文学，CPCM，kun席，皮法，哈白
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Sergio Agüero/David Silva, Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta
Kudos: 4





	You can't Be Serious

【1】

第一个电话来自遥远的曼彻斯特。

“我听说你睡遍了马德里？”阿圭罗的话差点让梅西喷一屏幕咖啡，“无论纯白还是红白都拜倒在你的红蓝球衣下，穆里尼奥对加泰罗尼亚的攻击一大半都因为你——”

“你没有什么问题吧，Kun？”梅西迅速打断了发小的红颜祸水传奇故事现场，“你的英超冠军没让你发烧过头吧？”

“那是我们的第一个英超冠军，第一个，再没有比它更好的了——”但阿圭罗没有那么容易在感情问题上放过他，“虽然传闻大概有出入，不一定很真——”

“根本就是无稽之谈好吗——”

“但你不是认真地在和一个皇马人谈恋爱吧？”

对于阿圭罗身在英格兰，又从哪里听说了他和克里斯蒂亚诺的传闻，梅西并不打算深究，姑且认为是克里斯蒂亚诺那里，从皇马传到了马竞，又传去了远方。

看来回头要和克里斯蒂亚诺说一声，低调，一定要低调。

“你启发了我，”梅西靠在椅背上，语调也变得懒洋洋地，“和对手谈恋爱听起来是挺新鲜和刺激的，不像和队友，整个更衣室那么熟，一点怦然心动的感觉都没有，恋爱都谈不成。”

“谁说的，和队友能一起捧杯，能苦乐与共——怎么和队友就谈不成恋爱了，你说清楚？”

梅西闻八卦而起，“哦？我又没有和队友谈恋爱的经验，要不你谈谈切身体会？”

“我——”意识到自己好像主动跳进了梅西挖的坑里，阿圭罗决定及时抽身转移话题，“我们不是在聊你和马德里人的感情问题嘛。”

而梅西决定乘胜追击，“如果我不是第一时间知道是谁的话，那就肯定不是阿根廷人。另外我注意到你刚才的措辞，‘和队友能一起捧杯’，范围又能缩小一点，这个人要么出现在马竞的欧联杯冠军阵容中，要么出现在曼城的英超冠军阵容中，鉴于你也没有十分热爱回到马德里，我的猜测范围仍然锁定在曼彻斯特——”

“停停停莱奥——”

“所以，”这次梅西彻底掌握了主动，“要么你说，要么我谷歌一份曼城的大名单一个一个找。”

“好好好——是大卫·席尔瓦。”

梅西与大卫·席尔瓦在西甲做过对手，听到这个名字意外又不意外，中场指挥官与锋线杀手，总是常常与心有灵犀、黄金搭档之类的词汇联系在一起，“那太棒了，他是位天才的中场，我祝福你们，有机会一起吃饭聊聊？”

“吃饭的事可以以后再议，现在轮到你了——”

“我手机没电了，再见！”

【2】

皮克和法布雷加斯约梅西在诺坎普的餐厅里晚餐，法布雷加斯因为有事耽搁了一会儿还没有到，皮克和梅西聊起了天。

“莱奥，”皮克努力用自己最严肃的表情说道，“我觉得我们的感情遭遇了重大危机。”

梅西吓了一跳，“等等，这话你是想和塞斯克说，提前对我预演一下吗？”

“不不不——就是和你说，莱奥，我们的感情遭遇了重大的危机。”

“在说清楚什么重大危机之前，我先说一句，我没有对不起塞斯克过——”

“你想到哪里去了？”皮克看着他，就像看什么难以置信的大事，“我们三个在拉玛西亚一起长大，一直亲如兄弟——哦我是说我们和你亲如兄弟，我和塞斯克那当然是姻缘天定，但是我们一直是很好的朋友，不是吗？”

“你还是直接说正题吧，Geri，一会儿塞斯克进来我实在怕你解释不清楚。”

“我是说，我们这么好的关系，塞斯克和我当然永远、永远都希望你快乐、幸福，所以你有什么必要瞒着我们呢？”

……为了不被传的明天全更衣室都知道？梅西暗自腹诽，“那你们想知道什么？”

“你的恋爱到底谈到什么程度了？暗恋还是明恋？只说过几句话还是接过吻？一夜情还是长期稳定的解决生理需求的关系——”

“你等一下，”梅西制止了皮克的猜测，“你认真的？长期稳定的解决生理需求的关系？这对球员可能实现吗？”

“怎么就不可能了，一定是你不懂技巧。”

“真的有吗？”

迎着梅西“你仔细说说我记个笔记”的神情，皮克便打开了话匣子，“当然有了，我和塞斯克亲身体会过的，绝对有保障，我跟你说一说。”

于是法布雷加斯进入包厢的时候，皮克正滔滔不绝地给梅西讲他们的“经验技巧”，梅西听得连连点头，法布雷加斯深吸了一口气，努力让自己冷静如暴风雨之前，“杰拉德·皮克。”

皮克的声音戛然而止，梅西心虚地端起酒杯尝了一口。

【3】

作为优秀的中场球员以及球队的核心，要学会从每一次失败和平局中吸取教训，进行改进，比如，一个人太容易被梅西兜兜转转然后绕回到自己的感情问题上，阿圭罗和皮克都是如此，所以，在吸取教训的基础上，哈维和伊涅斯塔决定一起出动。

“莱奥，我们谈谈。”

当哈维以这种严肃的态度开口，并且伊涅斯塔也坐在他的身边时，你应该知道他们即将要谈论的话题绝对不是“上次踢谁谁谁时第几分钟你这个球的处理有问题”，电光石火之间，梅西决定先装一下傻，“谈什么？新赛季的目标吗？”

“谈谈那个马德里主义者？”

“马德里主义者？你是说伊克尔·卡西利亚斯？”

饶是哈维和伊涅斯塔本想强调一下当前与皇马的对立形势，也被梅西猝不及防的拐弯差点甩出去，“这和伊克尔有什么关系？”

梅西十分“无辜”地眨了眨眼睛，“你口中的马德里主义者，那最符合的不是皇马的队长吗？而且你和他不一直是很好的朋友吗？”

“这不一样，你不要打岔——”

“有多不一样啊，你们不是从小一起长大，一直都是很好的朋友，难道说——”梅西看了旁边一眼，“不管我们和皇马的关系怎样，你们在西班牙国家队的关系都不会改变，安德烈斯也知道的，对吗？”

“友谊，和爱情并不一样。”哈维试图把话题引回梅西身上，“友谊总是基于某个支点，只要支点存在，友谊就不会消散。但爱情不同，爱情要基于整个世界，一点点世界的裂痕都会考验爱情。”

“我懂了，”梅西手托腮点点头表示受教，“这是你为什么没和卡西利亚斯在一起的原因吗？”

“我和伊克尔——我们没有考虑过任何事。”

梅西看向伊涅斯塔——在场唯一一个或许需要一个解释的人，伊涅斯塔淡定地说道，“我觉得莱奥的话有道理。”

“安德烈斯——”

“跟你和我，或者伊克尔没有关系，哈维，我认识你的年纪倒还不至于快十年后翻这个旧账——莱奥的意思是，没必要为现在的年轻人担心这么多，不是吗？”

【4】

“你看起来非常高兴？”伊维萨岛的一架游艇上，罗纳尔多与梅西久违的在新赛季开始前的见面，梅西看起来心情不错地在船舱里看风景，罗纳尔多给两人倒了一杯柠檬水，问道。

“当然，你见到我不高兴吗？”

“高兴，但直觉告诉我令你高兴的事不只是见到我？”

梅西没有正面回答他的问题，反问道，“皇马的更衣室知道你和我的关系吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“从你还没有被穆里尼奥手撕两半、放在一个写着‘华尼托主义的叛徒’的牌子前来看，他们还不知道吧？”

“虽然我挺期待他们知道时的反应，但我觉得，也没必要让马德里人尽皆知？”

“我也是这样想的，我觉得，我喜欢上怎样的人、选择与怎样的人在一起，只是我和你的事——”

“你是我的男朋友，就像是许多的，别人以为是怎样，而只有我们两个知道不是如此的事之一——”

如同两个少年在旁人的比较中，不服气的心态渐渐变成了只有彼此的感同身受，情愫生于懵懂，在马德里与加泰罗尼亚连绵的战火间开出了花，无需担忧，不必急躁，我的爱只需你知道。


End file.
